fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zakary1/SSF2 Character Moveset: Zak (For Fun)
I play a game called Super Smash Flash 2 on Mcleodgaming, which is basically Smash Bros on the Computer, but DIFFERENT. Different characters. No limits. It's awesome. So, out of boredom, I created a moveset for Zak from Outcasted. OUTCASTED WILL RESUME ON DECEMBER 13, 2011. See Super Smash Flash 2 __________________________________________________________ Weight: 99 Speed: 4.02 Jump: 2.41 Entrance: The Book of Prodigy opens up and he stumbles out of it, landing on his butt, and pulls himself up by his knee. Idle Stance: Zak taps his foot, and lets his arms wave around. After a while, a speech bubble comes out, and he says: "Come on!" Walk: Zak walks casually with his left hand in his pocket, but he holds out a silver katana in his right. Run: He pushes back his hands and runs like how ninjas run up buildings, if you get it. Turn Around: He slides his leg in the turning direction. Jump: He tilts his head upward and thrusts with his knee, dashing upwards. Double Jump: He unfolds his wings and is able to go upward a total of 3 times, in a slight imitation of Pit. Back Jump: He backflips with his wings slightly protruding out and waving. Back Double Jump: Same as Double Jump. Falling: Zak falls regularly, with his shirt waving. Land: He crouches down, and pushes up from his knee. Basic Combo: Zak launches a left hook (3), then a right uppercut(4), concluded by a pinwheel kick upwards, which is covered in dark fire.(6, causes average knockback) Neutral Special: Magnum Fire Zak pulls out a Magnum and fires two shots. When in the air, he can shoot them at an angle downwards. (3 damage per bullet, low knockback, can cancel a recovery) Side Special: Dark Blast Zak charges up a Dark Fire Blast, in which he holds a ball of fire until it grows too large. Once it turns pitch black, it's ready to blast. It grows through a period of 8 seconds, and if he holds a fully charged blast for more than 5 seconds, he'll drop it, and shake his hand. In turn, he'll take 3 damage. (No charge: 2 & no knockback, Little charge: 5 & no knockback, Medium charge: 7 & little knockback, high charge: 9 & average knockback, Full Charge: 12 & high knockback) Up Special: Uppercut Slash Zak grabs his katana from his sheath and charges upwards. If in the air, he can glide from there. (10 damage) Down Special: Wing Flare Zak uses his wings to direct a hit to both sides of him. You can charge the move for 5 seconds to increase the power. When fully charged, he also sends a wave of dark fire in both directions for a short distance. Forward Smash: '''Zak thrusts forward with a punch coated in Dark Fire. '''Up Smash: '''Zak creates an Arc with his Katana. '''Down Smash: Zak does a split kick to both sides, but is has low range. Neutral Air: Zak does a stab with his katana in the direction he's facing. Up Air: Zak flips up and does a roundhouse kick. Forward Air: Zak elbows in the direction he is facing. Back Air: Zak spins around and does a pinwheel kick. Down Air: Zak charges down with a kick. (Like Goku's but with his foot.) Aerial Lands: Zak bends his one knee and straightens his other, and has his hand on the ground. Crouch: Zak kneels on his one knee and holds his magnum in one hand. Down Tilt: Zak does an axe kick to bring the foe up. Up Tilt: Zak bears his hands and brings his foe up in the air. Forward Tilt: Zak uses his magnum's handle and slams it down. Dash Attack: Zak charges forward with both hands in fists. Grab: Zak uses both hands to bring in his foe. Grab Miss: Zak just takes his hands back, sighing as he does. Pummel: Zak punches with his opposite hand covered in fire. Forward Throw: Zak elbows the foe forward. Up Throw: Zak knees the foe in the stomach, sending him upwards. Back Throw: Zak rolls backwards and side kicks the foe backwards. Down Throw: Zak throws the foe to the ground and fires a shot with his magnum. Final Smash: Arkangel's Wrath Zak puts his hands into two fists and bends his arms, and shifts his weight to one leg. He then erupts with a burst of black fire, similar to Goku's transformation into Super Saiyan. His eyes go blank, and his hair turns black. His clothes turn black, and he is in a Final Form called Arkangel's Wrath, in which his moves are mostly the same, but his Smash Attacks, Throws & Pummels, Specials, Airs, and Tilts are different. (Explained later) Guard: Zak holds his sword diagonally. Back Roll: Zak does a backwards handspring. Forward Roll: Zak leaps diagonally downward and rolls. Sidestep: Zak shifts his leg facing forward back, and tilts his head backwards. Air Dodge: Zak shifts his waist backwards. Tech: Wall Tech: Wall Jump: Zak pushes off with his hand, and falls regularly. Shield Break (Dizzy): Zak makes the classic anime dizzy eyes. @.@ Sleep: Zak falls on his knees, and then on his face, and z's start coming out. Wake Up: Zak is startled, but pushes himself up. Hurt 1 (Hit): Zak holds his stomach, making a >o< face. Hurt 2 (Sent Flying) Zak does flips in the air, making a >O< face. Hurt 3 (Dead): Zak is on his arm, facing one side. Hurt 4 (Getting back up): Zak leaps up. Get up attack: Zak does a spin kick around, like Mario's Down Smash. Edge Lean: Zak struggles to balance, making a O.o Face. Hang: Regular. Ledge Attack: Zak slides up, and slides with his katana, stabbing in front of him. Ledge Roll: Zak springs himself up. Assist Trophy: Zak holds it up in one hand, smirking. Hammer: Zak holds with two hands and goes nuts. Item Swing: He does a throw like a hit in baseball. Fire Flower: He holds in directly in front of him with one hand. Walk Using Item: Zak holds it with two hands like a pistol. Item Shoot: He arcs his hand. Item Toss (Forward): He does a baseball pitch. Item Toss (Up): He throws it up in the air regularly. Item Toss (Down): Zak jumps up and does a split, throwing the item under him. Item Toss (Back): Zak throws it over his head casually. Walk w/ Heavy Object: He holds his hands up, and sidesteps. H.O. Throw (Forward): He throws it as hard as he can. H.O. Throw (Up): He bends his hands backward, and throws it up. Wall Hit: Zak flies off the wall, clutching his waist. Climb Ladder: Regular. Ride Down Ladder: Regular. Crawl: He does an army crawl. Swim: The regular swim that proffesional swimmers do. Drown: He flails his arms madly. G & W Ball: Regular. Super Spicy Curry: He holds his head, jumping. Electric hit: Hit 1. Frozen: Hit 1. Up Taunt: Zak snaps his fingers and does a thumbs up. Side Taunt: Zak unsheaths his katana and holds it horizontally, and says "Bring it on." Down Taunt: Zak cocks his magnum and says "Better get ready, or else." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts